


PDA

by DaisyChainz



Series: Unapologetic Smut [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Bickering, Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Kylo Ren May Not be as Dumb as Hux Thinks, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Manipulation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux has discovered that Ren actually does have his uses. The trick is to figure out how to get him to perform: and make Ren think it was his idea.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Unapologetic Smut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	PDA

General Hux found Snoke's apprentice to be annoying, abrasive, stubborn and condescending. And those were his better traits. Ever since he had been installed on Hux's ship (he was clearly 'co-commander' in title only) he had done nothing but give Hux headaches. 

Unless Hux played his cards just right. 

Hux had discovered, after a slightly tipsy arguement near an unlocked storage room, that Kylo Ren actually had some use. At least, parts of him did. 

The trick was to get him just the right amount agitated. Too much and he destroyed equipment; too little and he simply ran off and sulked. 

Hux had to admit that it was financially irresponsible of him to experiment to find just the right mixture. His expense reports were enough to give him pause. But when it worked out just right . . .

He thought he might almost have the formula down. 

Agitation was the first step. It seemed like a good time to bring up Ren's last interrogation. 

Ren twisted away, expression hidden by his mask but body language screaming aggression. "When you can control the force, then perhaps I'll take criticism from you on my technique." He growled through the vocoder. 

Hux followed, hot on his heels. "I simply have some suggestions. Clearly something needed to be done differently."

Ren turned on him suddenly, a gloved finger in his face. "Nothing needed to be done differently. I succeeded where you could not."

Hux smirked. "You only succeeded by destroying the captive's mind. He was useless for anything else after that."

"What?" Ren sneered. "Were you wanting to add him to your storm trooper collection?"

Hux tried not to bristle at the jab. "No. He was far too old to train properly. But he could have served in a mine or other labor facility. Now he's simply taking up space in some hospital wing, somewhere."

Ren pulled back. "I thought you killed him."

Smiling deviously Hux said, "no. I sent him back to where he came from. The least he could do was serve as an example of what happens when you try to infiltrate the First Order."

There was a long pause. "Huh." There was a begrudging admiration in there, if Hux chose to squint. 

Smirking, Hux took the conversation back in hand. "Yes, I managed to salvage your error."

Immediately, Ren drew himself back up. "There was no need to salvage anything. I achieved what I set out to do. I got the information."

Hux let out an exaggerated sigh. "Yes, you did. With absolutely no forethought as to what was going to happen afterwards."

Leaning back into Hux's space, Ren growled, "that's your job, General."

He raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe, 'cleaning up Kylo Ren's mess' is among my assigned tasks."

There was another ominous sound from the vocoder. Even under the robes and armor Hux could see the tension in Ren's body. "What happens to prisoners after I do my part is no concern of mine. If you refuse to delegate, that is no concern of mine either."

Hux actually laughed. "Is that what you call it? Delegating? I thought it was simply expecting others to clean up behind you when you have to make a mess to get 'your part' done. No, Ren. I simply had a few notes that might help you to think through what you are doing. Imagine how effective you could be if you could simply harness your raw powers . . ."

"Enough!" Roared Ren. 

The hard part was to get just the right mixture of infuriating and just plain annoying. It meant the difference between losing Ren to 'meditating' in his rooms for four cycles, and the consoles paying the price. Hux held his breath; in the middle lay Hux's goal.

It was shoved out of him with a whoosh when Ren grabbed the front of his uniform and slammed him against the wall. They stood, nose to mask, both breathing heavily for a few beats. Then Ren's crushing weight against Hux's chest disappeared. He took a deep breath as Ren reached up and hit the catches in his mask. The servomotors whined and he jerked it off as soon as he could. It hit the floor with a metallic smack and rolled a short ways. 

Ren's face was flushed, his eyes and hair wild. He huffed and stared at Hux's face. "I know what you're doing." His voice was husky, even deeper than usual. He stepped back in against Hux, who barely managed to stop a gasp from escaping his lips. "You think pushing my buttons will get you what you want. But you're playing a dangerous game, General."

He had no idea.

"Fine." Ren continued. His lips were over Hux's ear now, their chests pressed tightly together. "We'll play." Ren's hands had landed around Hux's upper arms, and he squeezed. Hux managed not to grimace when the grip became too tight. "If danger is what you want, you came to the right person."

Ren pulled back just enough to look up and down the hall. They were down a deserted corridor, but the hum of activity could be heard in the distance. Suddenly, he pulled Hux away from the wall and flipped their positions. He pulled Hux in again and spoke into his ear, low and dangerously soft. "You're going to suck my cock, right here. And I'm not going to stop anyone from seeing you do it."

Hux looked in his face, Ren just smirked and put both hands on his shoulders to push him onto his knees. Hux glared up at him from the floor, but they both knew it was token resistance. 

Ren smiled nastily as he undid his pants, pulled his cock out and hit Hux on the end of his nose with the sticky head. Hux pulled back, grimacing and wiping his face, but licking his lips at the same time. 

"There you go General. It's danger you wanted, have at it."

This wasn't exactly how Hux had envisioned the scene, but he could work with it. Putting Ren's cock in his mouth would eventually shut him up, and Hux couldn't say he minded sucking it. It was a nice size, too big to swallow whole, but enough for his mouth and a hand. 

He started by working his jaws open, and controlling his gag reflex. He felt the pop of Ren's head entering his throat, swallowed around him as his hand kept time with his mouth. Saliva started pooling at the corners of his mouth. Each stroke of hand and mouth made a wet, slapping sound. Ren made a low sound as he worked his jaw. Hux sped up. He wasn't shy about using his teeth. 

Ren looked down, watching him work, and a gloved hand gripped his hair. It pulled him a little tighter down onto his cock. When he released him Hux took a long drag of air through his nose. 

"You like the idea that at any moment, someone could come around that corner and see you debasing yourself. See you on your knees, choking on my cock." He pulled Hux tight over him again and groaned more loudly. 

Soon Ren wouldn't be able to talk. The thought made Hux speed his pace again. He hollowed his cheeks and swallowed. Ren moaned and gave a sharp thrust of his hips. 

Using his free hand Hux reached between Ren's legs and grabbed his testicles. Squeezing just a little more than necessary, Hux relaxed his throat and took Ren in as far as he could, his hand still working the base of his cock. He could feel Ren's hand tighten, almost painfully, in his hair. The muscles in his legs were quivering.

Finally, he drew a sharp breath and froze, body arching. Hux's mouth and throat were filled, and then he could feel Ren's orgasm. His cock, his balls, his whole body spasmed and shook, come pouring down Hux's throat.

It wasn't long before Hux was able to pull back enough to breathe, but he gasped in air and his eyes watered. He swallowed and massaged the last of Ren's come out of him, until he was oversensitive and pushed him away.

Hux sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth and eyes carefully. He tried to put his hair back in some semblance of order. 

Ren was slumped against the wall, catching his breath, cock hanging but still impressive between his legs. Hux palmed his own erection through his pants. 

Ren opened his eyes and looked around. "No one happened by? Pity." He tucked himself away and grinned. "Maybe I should have fucked you against the wall, General. That would have been a sight for someone to see, wouldn't it?"

Hux didn't bother to answer. He continued stroking himself through his pants, watching Ren through half-lidded eyes. He couldn't help but picture Ren doing just that: pressing him against the wall, cock splitting him wide, gloved hand stroking Hux in time to his deep, rapid thrusts. His cock throbbed at the image.

"Would you have liked that, General? But this might even be better. Anyone could see you pleasuring yourself while I watch." He crouched beside him so he could whisper harshly into his ear. "This is exactly what you wanted. Taking a chance of being caught, taking a chance with someone as unpredictable as me. It's why you act like a brat. I see it."

Ren thought he understood what Hux was doing. But he had no idea the extent to which Hux's control went. This was purely at his own, and for his own, pleasure. His hand moved faster over the outline of his cock. "If you were so worth the effort," Hux gasped, "you would do this yourself."

There was a pause, then a low chuckle in his ear. "Never let it be said I'm not accommodating."

The irony made Hux let out a low sound, but it turned into a gasp as Ren shoved his hand off his cock and grabbed ahold of it himself. His hand covered him, managed to wrap almost all the way around him even with his pants in the way. His grip was tight, his pace was quick. He had barely started and Hux's eyes were already rolling back in his head. He leaned back so far he had to catch himself with his hands on the floor behind him. 

Ren's voice was back in his ear. "Imagine someone coming down the hall right now. I'm not sure which is worse. Them seeing you servicing my cock, or seeing the Great General Hux completely at my mercy." He squeezed harder and Hux drew in a long wheeze. Ren's breathing was harsh in his ear. 

Hux's head tipped back and it felt as though Ren had him entirely enveloped. He vaguely decided Ren would do this to his naked cock. Next time. 

Then all coherent thought was whited out as he felt his orgasm washing through his body, sending pleasure shooting along every nerve, pumping a moist heat across the front of his pants. 

He realized that Ren had leaned heavily against him, his hot breath loud in his ear. His hand remained in a tight grip around his softening cock. Slowly, Hux became aware of his hands and knees starting to ache from the position he was leaned back in. 

His brain was still in a post-orgasm haze, so nothing really registered as he turned his head towards the sound of marching, booted feet. Looking down to where the corridors intersected, he watched a battalion of stormtroopers marching past. He vaguely noted their lines were in good formation. They passed and not a single soldier turned their head to look down the corridor. 

A small, coherent part of his brain, while thankful no one saw them in this position, also felt that the obliviousness of the troopers was a problem. 

Something he could work on later. 

Ren finally loosened his grip on the front of Hux's pants. He could feel the damp stickiness spreading. Ren fell backwards into his ass for a few deep breaths, then rolled over and up into his feet. Hux couldn't help but watch his body as he moved. Once Ren was looming over him, he too climbed to his feet. Ren eyed him with a shrewd look. 

"I don't even think you had notes. You were just trying to get under my skin."

"Oh, I absolutely have notes. I'm still willing to share them with you if you . . ."

But Ren was already scooping his mask off the floor and stomping loudly in the opposite direction. Being thoroughly dramatic in his message of having no desire to hear. 

Hux slumped against the wall, allowing himself a brief moment of contentment. That was the final piece of the puzzle. Getting rid of Ren once he was done with him, with as little theatrics as possible. Finally he pushed away from the wall, straightened himself back out, and headed back to work. 

Perfect. 

*** **

Are you using an app to view this? Are you paying to read this?? Come join us for Free directly on the ao3 website (& yes, it works great on mobile)! Authors never recieve $$ for their fanfics, even when someone else is charging you to look at them.


End file.
